Watching Clouds and Doing Nothing
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: How did John and Sherlock get together? Find out inside. Honey 'Verse


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock and co. and I make no money off of these stories. It would be nice if I did, I **_**do**_** have two children to support but I don't.**

**A/N: I was asked in a review a while ago how Sherlock and John got together so here is how I think they did. Shameless fluff.**

Watching Clouds and Doing Nothing

Sherlock stared up at the clouds. They were rather pleasing today. That and John's presence were the only things that made this forced inactivity even close to bearable. He hated being still. John knew that and yet he still forced Sherlock to just lie in the grass for at least an hour every week. He claimed that it was good to just do nothing for a little while sometimes. Sherlock didn't agree but that fact made little difference to John. John didn't care if he agreed or not. Though if lying in the grass watching clouds pass made John happy then Sherlock would do it, not without complaining but he'd do it. Sherlock was happy if John was happy.

"There's a party this weekend," John said suddenly from his place on the grass beside Sherlock.

Sherlock made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat. He knew about the party. It was all the other students had talked about for the last three days. It was really very irritating. Sherlock knew more than his professors but he still didn't talk through classes. John wouldn't have been happy with him if he disrespected his teachers that way.

"You wanna go?" John asked seeming uncomfortable with the question. Sherlock turned his head to look at the older man and arched an eyebrow. Honestly did John have to muck up the English language? John frowned and then snorted in amusement. "Fine. Would you like to go to the party this weekend, Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned his attention back to the sky. "No." He said shortly. He hated crowds of people and John knew that so why was he asking?

John sighed and Sherlock knew he'd turned his head back to the sky too. "Yeah, me neither."

John's voice was off though. Sherlock suspected he wanted to go to the party but didn't want to leave Sherlock alone on a Saturday night. "You can go to the party, John," Sherlock huffed exasperated. "I don't care. I can't stand gatherings like that. Loud music, loose women and lots of alcohol. Not my area."

John huffed in frustration. "Not the point, Sherlock." He grumped.

"Then what is the point?" Sherlock's voice was cutting and he felt a little bad about that. He wasn't angry with John, not really.

John sighed. "Never mind." Sherlock shrugged. John would tell him what was bothering him eventually, he always did. "The new American movie is playing this weekend. Would you like to come see it with me instead?" John asked a few minutes later.

Sherlock scowled up at the clouds. What was John playing at? He knew Sherlock didn't like movies. They were a waste of time in his opinion. "No John. You can go if you want."

John groaned beside him. "Right. I hate going to the cinema by myself, Sherlock."

Sherlock shrugged again. "So take Mike or Lestrade. They'd be happy to go with you if only to get away from Mike's parents or Lestrade's monsters."

John pushed himself up on his elbows and glared down at Sherlock. "I don't want—" he flopped back down on the grass. "Oh, never mind. And Colleen and Ben aren't monsters."

Silence descended on them again and Sherlock tried to figure out what was going on with his best friend. In the seventeen years of their friendship (Sherlock's whole life) John had never seemed so frustrated with him and it made no sense. John knew he didn't like parties or movies or crowds of people. So why was John asking him to go to those places with him? What could the older man possibly be thinking?

He heard John draw a deep breath. "There's a concert in the park tomorrow—"

Sherlock turned onto his side and stared at his best friend. "Is this because you're leaving for a month next week?" He asked, making sure to catch John's hazel eyes with his own so that John couldn't lie to him.

"No," John spluttered. "Well not entirely. I want to spend the weekend with you but that's normal. I always want to spend time with you."

"We can spend time together here at the manor as well as we can anywhere else," Sherlock pointed out. "Better even. No stupid people around to bother us." He flipped back over onto his back, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

He felt John's arms raise and the vigorous movements of John scrubbing his hands over his face. "Christ Sherlock!" John sounded aggrieved and Sherlock was even more confused. "I'm trying to ask you on a date, you berk!"

"Oh," Sherlock's brain stopped. His head was filled with fuzz. John wanted to date him? Really? Why was that surprising? It shouldn't have been. John was his most important person and he was John's so it only made sense didn't it? "Um…I don't think you're supposed to call a prospective date names, John."

John let out a snort of amusement. "Probably not," he agreed. "But as it's you I think I can be forgiven."

"Hmm," Sherlock watched the wind blow the puffy white clouds across the blue, blue sky and relaxed back into the grass. Maybe there was something to this doing nothing thing.

"So…" John started a few minutes later.

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course. I would have thought that was obvious." Sherlock told him without removing his gaze from the clouds. "The concert though, if you don't mind. The party would be too noisy and you always get irritated with me when I talk through the movies." He brought his arms back down from his hand and laid them at his sides.

He could almost hear John's relieved grin. "The concert it is then," John murmured in agreement. Silence once again filled the air between them. Not too much time passed before his seeking fingers bumped into John's searching ones and tangled together.

Yes, Sherlock decided. Doing nothing with your best friend was definitely not a waste of time. In fact he decided that he rather liked it and wouldn't complain about it ever again. Warm fingers squeezed his and he grinned a sappy grin up into the cloud pocked blue sky.


End file.
